icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scarlett123/Dreams
HELLO! MY NAME IS SCAR AND- '''oh just get on with the blog Scar. Hello and welcome to todays blog. Today I shall be talking to you all about a very strange, and unusual dream I had today. Yes, we all have strange dreams, I usually don't. Normally I get nightmares which sometimes I quite enjoy but since last night I watched a very sad and somehow frightening movie (Hugo) and went to bed at about 1 in the morning, I had a rather strange dream. I thought I might share it with you. '''WARNING: EVIL DREAMS AND VICIOUSNESS AHEAD OF YOU!!! LOCATION: RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''' '''ENTER OR DIE!!!! -Dream Start- I was with my friend Amy on the beach nearby to a hotel on a cliffside, it was rather cold and we were both wearing really big jumpers, we actually looked like giants walking on the beach while stomping. Amy and I started talking about our to-come science fair in the school when this really really small light blue eye with this bloody massive black eyebrow stuck onto the top came rolling onto the sand. It was no bigger than a penny. Amy and I started screaming and screaming and screaming and screaming and screaming and screaming (Ok, that's enough screaming) and then Amy yelled, "THERE'S A BLOODY EYE ON THE BEACH! DO SOMETHING!" ''' Then we started flipping out but then Amy relaxed, picked it up and said, "Let's show it to Mr. Winston!" Our teacher and we ran and ran up to the cliffside and into the restaurant and I said, "I want to hold it now." So I held it, disgusted, by the huge eyebrow for about ten seconds and then gave up and gave it back to Amy. What a disgrace. She picked it up again with both hands and ran into Mr. Winston and showed it. That's when I woke up. Yes, what a horrible dream. The eye looked absolutley disgusting, I'm not even going to get into detail about it. But yeah, that was my unusual and strange dream. I'm sorry if you are now having a heart attack because of that, but I gave you a warning :P. So yeah, how do we get these horrible dreams? Well normally, you get a very frightening dream, or how I prefer, a nightmare, when you have seen or watched or even read something scary that very day. I'll be honest, I read a lot of scary things so I usually have lots of nightmares which I quite enjoy. Mostly my nightmares are about big donuts eating me up when I'm about to eat them or giant gorillas putting me to bed and rocking me in their arms or a big fat lady with a small head, a fat body and three massive boobs doing jumping jacks in my kitchen. Yes, I have very very strange and vicious thoughts. Normally I don't get good dreams, or you could also call it a very good mare. Oh yeah baby, I made that up on the spot mhmm :D. But yeah, I don't usually get good mares and if I do it's only for a short amount of time before I wake up, so that's not exactly.... enjoyable. Also I happen to have a thing for dreaming of big brown eyes with a hand crawling out of it.... it's just.... it's disgusting. If you look up eye on Google Images and scroll down then you'll see a picture of a big brown eye with a hand crawling out. I'm not going to post it here because some people might get scared and.... nyancat looks at my blogs so..... I don't want to scare nyan..... '''HOUSTON! My worst nightmare was probably when I had a dream inside a dream inside a dream and I couldn't wake up and I dreamt of my mum trying to wake me up but I couldn't so I thought I would never ever wake up and I would stay like this forever so that wasn't very nice. But yeah um, that's all I have to say for now. Oh! Also, thank you Owenwg97 for commenting on all of my blogs and everyone who commented on my Big News! blog and congratulating me for becoming an admin, thank you very much. Please comment below in the big... pink..... nyancatish.... meowing.... comment box what is the scariest nightmare you have dreamt of, what is your most lovely good mare and I will reply to all of them saying if it is scary or lovely or blah blah blah etc. etc. So yeah, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......... HOUSTON!!! Category:Blog posts